A television client device implemented as a digital video recorder typically includes a scheduling system that manages when media content, such as television programs and movies, are recorded, saved, and deleted. Generally, scheduled recordings are prioritized at the time of recording, but later deleted when storage space is needed for new recordings based on a first-in, first-out assessment. This can result in the untenable effect of deleting earlier recorded media content that may have had a higher priority to a viewer only to save media content that is recorded later, but that has a lower priority to the viewer.
This type of recording management may be undesirable to users that utilize digital video recorders, and particularly for those who may not be able to proactively manage the scheduled recordings on a daily basis. For example, when a user goes on a business trip or on vacation for an extended duration, episodes of daily news shows and other programs may continue to be recorded, filling up the limited amount of storage space available with a digital video recorder. When storage space is needed for new recordings, these lower priority recordings will be saved while earlier recorded movies and first-run programs will be deleted. When a user goes on a business trip or on vacation, it is likely that episodes of a daily news program do not need to be recorded because the user is unlikely to return and watch two-weeks of past news. Contrary, the user will likely want to watch a new movie that was recorded either previous to the user leaving for vacation, or while the user was on vacation, provided that it has not been deleted by the scheduling system.